Only Me
by kzdc
Summary: You're the only one who'd do this for me. Namixas, one-shot.


I had gotten this idea, thanks to a friend. I really liked the concept of it, but I'm not so sure about the way I wrote this.

But either way, I hope you enjoy this! Please leave feedback!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas or Naminé. **

* * *

"Come on, Roxas! We're almost to the top." Naminé's voice announced. She had a smile on as she turned to face the other nobody who was walking behind her. She couldn't help but blush as he flashed one back.

A few seconds later, the beautiful view of the setting sun, Twilight Town, and the ocean beyond it all came into sight. Awe-struck, Naminé stood, frozen almost, watching the scenery in front of her intently. Not once has Naminé seen the sun like this. Regaining her focus, she continued to move over slowly towards the middle. Roxas followed behind her.

"Roxas, it's beautiful – the sun." Her voice was still brimming with excitement from seeing the view.

There was a grin on his face now. "I had a feeling you'd like it. The sun always looks like this around this time." As he spoke, he maneuvered his body so he sat on the ledge. He was looking up at Naminé now, patting the space next to him.

She moved towards him, taking a seat. A bit awkward at first, noticing she had sat so close. She scooted away. "You would know." Naminé laughed softly, looking at him. She felt the blood rush.

Roxas laughed along with her, shaking his head. "Hey, I know I go here a lot. But it's not like I live here!"

"I know, I know. You've been at the castle for a while. Xemnas drowning you in work?"

"How did you know?" There was sarcasm in his voice. "So much paperwork, I can barely hold my hands up!"

Nami blinked. She wondered if he was being literal. Then, after a few seconds, he demonstrated. He lifted his hand slowly, before watching it crash back down. She heard a sound come from him, one of pain. She frowned, thinking, _That must've been a lot of work…_

Then, another thing occurred to her. She had brought sea-salt ice cream for their little meeting. It was inside a small cooler beside her, which she had placed earlier. Quickly, she reached a hand in and took one out. She held it in her hands, looking at it curiously. _How am I going to do this?_

Roxas noticed, his eyes darting to the blue on the stick. "Did you bring that?" He asked, his gaze now locked onto Naminé.

She nodded quietly.

"Oh…" Roxas said softly. He reached out for it. "Lemme see?"

She let him remove it from her hands. Naminé watched as his hands struggled to keep it firm in his grip, and as it fell from his hands, down onto Central Station's stoop.

Naminé nearly jumped when she heard Roxas burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry for dropping it, Nami! I just couldn't seem to hold it up." She couldn't help and join in his laughter. "The only way I'd be able to eat some is if someone fed me." He was still laughing, but it was dying down.

There was still another Popsicle inside the cooler. And Roxas, though he probably didn't know it, had given her an idea. As soon as he stopped laughing, Naminé grinned and looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind, Roxas. Feeding you ice-cream, that is." She almost giggled as she finished.

"Wh-what?" Unexpectedly, Roxas had grown red as a tomato. Naminé wasn't exactly expecting the reaction, causing her cheeks to grow pink.

"You're blushing, Roxas." She felt her cheeks heat up. "W-what is it?"

Roxas shook his head vigorously. "N-nothing. It's nothing, Nami." The tone of his cheeks remained the same bright red color. _Naminé… feeding me? Why am I blushing!_

Naminé blinked, curious at his reaction. She didn't think feeding him would be that weird, would it? She was only trying to help…

"Would you?" Her thoughts were interrupted by his shy-sounding voice. Naminé looked over. He was still red.

She nodded, tossing in a smile. "Of course." His cheeks grew darker. Naminé laughed softly. She reached into the cooler for the other Popsicle. Holding it firmly in her hands, she scooted closer to Roxas. As she came in contact with him, their legs, upper arms touching, she blushed as he did too. But a smile was on her face. Naminé lifted up her hand that held the ice cream.

"Thanks, Nami." Roxas said, obviously embarrassed. Being fed ice cream was silly. But he didn't mind that it was Naminé. At least it wasn't Axel. If this moment were happening with Axel, the ice cream would've never made it into Roxas's mouth. Rather, all over his face.

"No problem, Roxas. Anything for a friend." She held the ice cream right up to his mouth, and she watched him take his first bite. Naminé giggled. _He looks so cute like this._ The boy was still blushing, but he was smiling in between his bites and licks. Naminé was grinning too, giggling and laughing here and there. Along with Roxas.

With the ice cream nearly gone, Roxas stopped consuming it. He rested his head on Naminé, sighing. His cheeks felt warm against her bare shoulder.

"Only you would do this for me." He said, almost tired. Her eyes looked toward him, and she noticed that his eyes were closed. Nami smiled at the sight; he looked angelic.

Naminé couldn't help it. Her left hand was against his face, caressing it softly. His skin underneath her fingers was soft, like velvet. She could've sworn his cheeks grew warmer as she did so. Her rich blue eyes examined his face, his own eyes still closed. What was he thinking?

Just then, Naminé felt something push the almost-done-Popsicle stick out of her hand. And another thing take it's place - Roxas's hand. Her other hand remained on his face as she looked down. Her previous blush intensified. They were holding hands.

She with drew her left hand from Roxas's face, but continued to hold onto his hand. His head lifted from her shoulder, and he turned to face her. He was smiling; it was just as angelic as he looked asleep. Their sea blue eyes were locked onto each other, emphasized by smiles their lips held.

Before she knew it, he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. At first, passionately, strong. But a moment later, it was as light as a feather. He drew back, flushed with embarrassment. Naminé herself was looking down at their intertwined hands. She held on tighter, but Roxas didn't complain. He only reacted by mirroring the action.

"Only me."


End file.
